


sloppy

by vulnerabaek



Category: Baekyeol - Fandom, Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: Debauchary, Drabbles, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, Pure sex, Sex, Smut, drabbles dump, low on morals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulnerabaek/pseuds/vulnerabaek
Summary: Baekhyun screamed like he was getting the best dicking of his life. Thighs quivering violently as he cummed for the second time, squirting jets of white from his pink cock; just from intense nipples play.





	sloppy

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I'm that nasty bitch on twitter @vulnerabaek

Underneath the cotton pants, purple and scarlet bites blossomed on his inner thighs that Baekhyun turns red at how thoroughly debauched Chanyeol made him. [SOON]


End file.
